Dark Angel
by Links Angel
Summary: Sequal to Does He Love Me? Is Sasuke the only one Naruto has to look out for? (Complete)
1. Dark Angel

Dark Angel  
  
This Fic was supposed to be a one off, but I was told that it was good, so I decided to write the next bit, thank you so much for been so interested in my Writing, it means a lot to me.  
  
I stood there, in the darkness, in front of our bed. Sasuke laid there, his wrists cut and dried tears down his face. I rushed to his side, he was alive barley, why would he do this? What the hell has gotten in to him?  
  
I pick him up, surprisingly he is lighter than I can remember, what's happened to him? By this time I have tears down my face as I run out of our room towards the door, he needs medical help and he needs it now.  
  
Please don't die Sasuke, please...... I don't want to loose you, god I can't loose you! Why Sasuke? Why the hell are you doing this to me? What the hell is wrong with you?  
  
I get to the medical room, a nurse looks at me then Sasuke.  
  
"Don't just stand there, help him!" I scream  
  
The nurse comes to her scenes, two minutes later a doctor is round me and I am laying Sasuke on a bed, I watch them take him away. Please Sasuke, please don't die.  
  
I sit and wait, Sakura is round me, asking what's wrong with Sasuke, god I don't even know and I'm his boyfriend.  
  
Boyfriend......oh god......I know why, how could I be so foolish! I stand up, Sakura looks at me, I have tears down my face.  
  
"Naruto?" She stands up and hugs me, I don't wanna be holding her, I want Sasuke, he did this because of me, It's.....it's all my fault, everything!  
  
"Naruto, why are you crying?" She looks at me, I feel my legs giving way, I fall to the floor, hot tears rushing down my face, what have I done? He was trying, he was trying to make time for me, but I ignored him, I was so busy I forgot about the one person I love.  
  
"Naruto?" she says again, I know she is worried now "Naruto-Kun? Please answer me."  
  
I can't damnit! I can't talk, I can't talk for crying so much, Sasuke could die and it's my entire fault! What have I done!  
  
"Nurse! He's turning white! NURSE!" Sakura screams. I feel like I am gonna throw up, maybe I am going into shock.......I don't know, the world.......it's going black.....  
  
Its all funny here, it's like liquid and distorted, where am I?  
  
"Naruto" A familiar voice says, I look round and he is there.  
  
"Sasuke" I smile and walk towards him  
  
"Are you alright Naruto?" Sasuke avoids my eyes  
  
"Where are we Sasuke?" I ask it's like a baron waste land here, with 2 roads, what's going on.  
  
"A void" Sasuke looks around  
  
"Void?" I sit next to him in front of the split road.  
  
"Between life and death" He replies, I look into his eyes, they are filled with sadness  
  
"I don't know what road to take." He begins "I could live, and be ignored again, or I could die, and become nothing."  
  
I gasp, was I really hat bad.  
  
"Can you remember the last time you told me that you loved me?" Sasuke asks, his hair falling over his face "Can you remember the last time you held me? Or kissed me, or even made love to me?"  
  
"I, I can't remember....." I say oh god, I have drove him to this "But I do love you Sasuke, I will tell the world, just please don't leave me!"  
  
"Do you really love me Naruto? I watched you, from this void, I watched you come in, I watched you not look for me, I watched you take a shower, I saw you looking at my body, tell me, what reason do I have to live?"  
  
"You have me Sasuke, please come back to me" I have tears down my face again "Please Sasuke, don't leave me!"  
  
"Maybe" Sasuke stands up  
  
I grab hold of him, I kiss his back "Don't leave me Sasuke" I say, almost in a whisper "I do love you, I love you so much, don't die Sasuke."  
  
Sasuke turns and looks at me "If me doing this, has made you realise what a mistake you made, why do I need to stay with you? You will only hurt me again Naruto."  
  
"Sasuke" My eyes are burning from the tears "How can you be so cold?"  
  
He hits me, god he fucking hit me! And it hurt, I glare at him. "Me cold? You fucking ignored me, do you wanna know how long its been since you said you loved me?"  
  
I nod  
  
"3 months Naruto, you have ignored me for 3 fucking months, 3 months of pain! I would rather die than suffer that again." He glares at me "Ever since I told you I wanted you, you broke me, you destroyed me, and you neglected me. What did you expect me to do? Be your little fuck toy? It doesn't work like that Naruto"  
  
"I'm sorry" I say "Please Sasuke; forgive me, nothing like this will happen again."  
  
"Your right, it won't." He says  
  
I wake up then, I didn't want to, Sakura is hovering over me, screaming at the nurse, that nurse she has been screamed at enough today. I sit up, my face, I can feel where Sasuke hit me, I can feel the dried tears. Maybe its better to let the truth out.  
  
"Naruto, are you okay" She says softly  
  
"No" I say "I have just hurt the one person I love"  
  
"You haven't hurt me Naruto" She smiles "I am--"  
  
"It's not you!" I interrupt "Why does it have to be about you!"  
  
"Naruto?" She looks at me puzzled  
  
Well there it is, tell me what you think ( and should I make Sasuke die? Or should he forgive Naruto? What do you think? Any comments are welcome. As I have said before, I don't mind what comments you give, they are all helpful, good or bad. And I do know my spelling is probably the worse known to man, I don't even know how I got a B and a C in English, well anyways, reviews please, and I will write the next bit soon.  
  
Heero 


	2. What Can I Do?

What can I do?  
  
Next bit here, I hope you LIKE it (I spelt it right!)

Thank you for all your support

* * *

I stand on the grass verge wondering which road to take. I know I don't have much time left to choose, the clock says I have 3 hours left to choose. I look at the roads and sit down. I think of what happened for me to be like this.........  
  
Flash Back  
  
"I'll never hurt you Sasuke, we can go as fast or as slow as you want" Blue eyes gaze at Sasuke, he smiles at the blue eyed boy.  
  
"Why do you love me, Naruto?" Sasuke lays on Naruto's chest looking up at him  
  
"I love you because I really see you, I see that you are caring, dedicated, hansom, you have so much love to give. I even love you when you have a bug up your ass 59% of the time." Naruto runs a hand threw his hair. "Why do you love me?" Naruto asks  
  
"Your free Naruto, you make me feel alive" Sasuke smiles  
  
End Flash Back  
  
They were good times, but they soon went wrong.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Naruto!" Sasuke runs into the house "Naruto, there is a new Ramin stand open, I got some coupons, do you wanna go?"  
  
Naruto doesn't look up "I cant, I'm busy"  
  
"What with I could help you" Sasuke walks over to him  
  
"Its stuff for the Hokage, if I am to ever be the next hokage, I need to study these things, maybe later Sasuke."  
  
Sasuke walks in to the bedroom saddened.  
  
3 weeks later......  
  
"Hay Naruto" Sasuke tried to hug him, but is pushed away  
  
"I'm busy Sasuke, not now" Naruto goes back to reading  
  
"But you said today---"  
  
"Drop it Sasuke! I'm busy!" Naruto interrupts  
  
"Fine!" Sasuke storms out  
  
1 month later  
  
"I'm going out, I may be a few days" Sasuke says  
  
"Fine, just shut the door on the way out" Naruto coldly replies  
  
"Don't you wanna know where I am going?" Sasuke asks  
  
"Look Sasuke, I am really busy, if it's not important just go and let me get on with this." Naruto doesn't look up  
  
"You don't love me any more do you!?" Sasuke slams the door behind him.  
  
1 and a half months later  
  
Maybe if I killed myself the pain would stop, all he does in run around for that woman, all he does is study, or work. What about me?  
  
Sasuke curls up in bed next to him, he snuggles into him, the little comfort he has now.  
  
End Flash Back.  
  
I know he was busy, but was that any excuse to ignore me?

Naruro sits next to Sasukes bed

"Sasuke, please wake up" Naruto whispers holding his hand "I'm sorry, just please don't leave me"  
  
"Naruto?" Sakura walks in with Kakashi  
  
"What do you two want" He snaps  
  
"We came to see how you were, Sakura says you are hiding things" Kakashi sits down "Sakura I think it would be best if me and Naruto had a chat on our own. Will you get me a coffee?"  
  
"Yes sensai" She walks out the room  
  
"Why are you crying Naruto?" Kakashi asks "He is just your rival is he not?"  
  
"You know me and Sasuke live together right?" Naruto sniffles "We even showed you around, what did you notice about our home?"  
  
"It was very nice" Kakashi smiles "But you didn't want me to comment on the wall paper did you?"  
  
"Everyone who came thought it was nice, but to our apartment...... did you know, there was only one bedroom." Naruto sniffles "There was only one bed" tears run down his cheeks "He tried to kill himself in our bed!"  
  
Kakashi's eye widens "What are you trying to say Naruto?"  
  
"He is my boyfriend!" Naruto runs his hand threw Sasuke's raven hair "He is......"  
  
"Why did he try to kill himself?" He asks "I know its hard, and you don't have to tell me, but he is my student, as are you, and I want to help you."  
  
"I......" Tears run down his face "I...... I was more bothered about becoming a Hokage than been with him, I ignored him, I didn't realise because I was so busy, he was always trying to get threw to me......I was stupid, and because of that he might not come back to me"  
  
"How long?" kakashi asks  
  
"How long what?" He sniffles  
  
"How long have you two been together?" Kakashi smiles "I am not bothered about you two been gay."  
  
"About a year and a half" Naruto smiles "I love him ya know, that stupid twit laying there, I love him more than anything"  
  
"Well he is hurt Naruto, he was hurting for along time to consider killing himself. Just talk to him tell him you love him and you want him back, that's all you can do, I will take people away so you two can be alone." Kakashi smiles "You two are not the only gay ninja's in the village you know." kakashi walks out the door.

* * *

Well that is the next bit done, I hope it has cleared up some loose ends for you all. Next bit will be here soon, just keep reviewing!  
  
Ja ne!


	3. Back to Reality

Back To Reality  
  
See fist page for warnings and such.  
  
Thank you all for been so supportive, it's a big help! Well here is the next part that you have been waiting for.

* * *

"Time to decide" Sasuke stands up and walks towards the road back to reality. "He better be nicer to me, or I'll kill him......then myself."  
  
Naruto lays sleeping across Sasuke's chest, dried tears stain his already pail skin, he had been here 3 days now, refusing to leave Sasuke's side. Sakura had been, telling Naruto to go home, but Naruto was angry at himself, he wasn't going to leave him, not here, not now, not until he had Sasuke's forgiveness, even if Sasuke didn't wanna be with him any more.  
  
Naruto wakes up too see Sasuke in the same condition.  
  
"He must really hate me" He mutters "God I was so foolish, but it is in the past, all I can do is hope he will wake up."  
  
Kakashi walks in with Sakura again, she was begging to annoy him, with all the questions.  
  
"How is he, Naruto-Kun" She smiles  
  
"The same as before, he is not awake" Naruto replies  
  
"Naruto?" Sakura walks a little closer towards him "Why are you holding his hand, and why do you have tears down your face?"  
  
Kakashi walks out of the room, quietly closing it behind him.  
  
Naruto looks at her "You really wanna know why?"  
  
"Yes" She smiles, not expecting the answer she is about to get.  
  
"He is my boyfriend" Naruto replies "You happy now? You know, does it change anything?"  
  
Sakura looks mortified "That's fucking sick!" She glares at him "Sasuke-Kun would never be gay!"  
  
"You have been to our apartment, how many bedrooms is there?" Naruto glares back "Well?"  
  
"One" She looks at Sasuke "But I thought you slept on the couch"  
  
"We both sleep in that big double bed that Sasuke tried to kill himself in!" Naruto stands up "I love him Sakura! And because I was too busy he tried to kill himself, over me!"  
  
"Your sick Naruto, what have you done to him, you fucking demented demon! I wish you would die!" Tears stream down her face "You are a sicko!"  
  
"Get out Sakura" Naruto mutters "You obviously can't handle the truth"  
  
"You're a liar Naruto, when Sasuke wakes up I will ask him, I will prove you wrong you sick demon fuck!" she runs out the room, past Kakashi and out towards the exit.Kakashi walks in the see Naruto shaking "Naruto?"  
  
"I didn't think she would be like that." Naruto whispers "They will all be like that"  
  
"They wont, Sakura just cares for Sasuke a great deal, that's all." Kakashi smiles  
  
"I don't want him to go threw that, I don't want him to have that kind of pain, not now, not ever" Naruto slams his hands down on his knees "Will no one understand us?"  
  
Kakashi smiles at him "I understand Naruto, and it's alright, you cant choose who you love, you just fall for them"  
  
"Sensai?" Naruto looks a little bewildered  
  
"Who do I live with Naruto?" He smiles  
  
"Ikura" Naruto replies  
  
"How many bedrooms are there in my house?"  
  
"Your?" Naruto gazes at him "That's what you meant when you said I wasn't the only Gay ninja."  
  
"You wouldn't notice something like that, would you, dead last."  
  
Naruto looks round to see Sasuke looking over at him.  
  
"I'm sorry didn't I wake up in the typical manner?" Sasuke sits up rubbing his eyes.  
  
Naruto continues to gaze at him "Sasuke" He smiles and sits down next to him "Oh god I am so sorry Sasuke" Fresh tears stream down his face  
  
"What for, Sakura screaming or you neglecting me?"  
  
Naruto seems hurt by Sasuke's words and looks at him.  
  
"What's wrong? Truth hurt?" Sasuke glares at him and looks at his wrists "Should I have cut deeper?"  
  
"Sasuke" Naruto whispers  
  
"What Naruto? You suddenly care about me now, aren't you wanting to be Hokage any more?" Sasuke continues to glare at him with evil eyes that seem to pierce threw to Naruto's heart.  
  
"I don't care about that any more" Naruto stands up "I was a fool Sasuke! How could I do that to you? I'm so sorry"  
  
"I think you should leave Naruto" Sasuke turns away from him "Leave me alone"  
  
"Sasuke?" Naruto takes a step towards him  
  
"Are you fucking deaf as well as stupid, get out" Sasuke hisses  
  
"I'll be at home if you want me" Naruto takes one last look before walking outside. Kakashi and Ikura sit out side.  
  
"Naruto, how—"Ikura begins, but the blonde hair boy runs out of the door in tears.  
  
"I'll go check on Sasuke" Kakashi walks in the room.

* * *

Next bit done. Sorry it's a bit short, reviews please! 


	4. Mask

Mask  
  
Warnings: Sakura bashing (we all know what Relina bashing is ne? well this is a Sakura version)  
  
Sasuke x Naruto Ikura x Kakashi  
  
Message to Yuen-Chan () – Sasuke is a very VERY upset lil boy at the moment, wouldn't you be if you was neglected for months with out even a hug or a kiss from the one you love, its bound to make you sour, but I will however, try and cheer Sasuke up a bit  
  
Message to others....... I CAN'T SPELL AND I SUCK AT GRAMMER! I have no idea how I got a B in English..... So I apologise for my terrible grammar and spelling, just enjoy the story, coz that's what it's here for

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Naruto had ran out of the infirmary, he had been at home all that time, refusing to take missions. He had been concentrating on things he had been neglecting, washing, ironing, cleaning, in fact the place was now spotless. He had not entered there room though, he knew that blood was all over that room, he did try to clean it, but only managed to get one sheet out before he was sick and had to run to the bathroom.  
  
It wasn't that Naruto was squeamish, the complete opposite, it was that he had caused this and it made him sick to the stomach at what he had done.Sasuke was at his parents home. He hadn't been here in over a year and a half, the place was still up for sale. He had been living there for the past 2 weeks, he had been tidying, mainly to keep his thoughts from drifting over to the blonde boy.  
  
He was now sat on his bed looking around his room, he fell back on the pillow and turned to look at the wall. His eyes drifted down to see something under the chest of draws. Been the curious boy he was, he decided to take a look, first of all he couldn't reach what he saw, but did come back with a hand and half his arm full of dust. Sighing he tried again, this time with a better out come.  
  
"Baka" Sasuke whispers as he sees the thing he has grabbed is a bright yellow sock, one of Naruto's.  
  
"I miss you" Sasuke whispers "I miss you so much"Flash Back  
  
"Hay Sasuke, why don't we get our own place?" Naruto lays on top of Sasuke  
  
"Could be a good idea, saves us walking threw half the village to get to each other" Sasuke smiles "Your getting smarter, I might have to change my nick name for you"  
  
"You have always called me "dobe" I don't find it offensive" Naruto snuggles into Sasuke naked body "you seen my other sock?"  
  
"Nope" Sasuke smiles "I thought you were getting smarter"  
  
End Flash Back"I should go home" Sasuke whispers putting the sock in his pocket.Naruto was sat at the kitchen table, finishing his dinner and walked over to the dish washer and puts the dirty dishes in it. Naruto had been sleeping on the couch (which turned into a bed, Sasuke is and always will be very practical) Naruto decides it's time to set up the bed for the night, he hadn't been sleeping very well, so he had taken going to bed about 10pm. He got the quilts from the airing cupboard and laid them out.  
  
click  
  
Naruto spins round and instantly reaches for a kunai and looks towards the door. The door creeks open, Sasuke stands there, wet from the rain and closes the door behind him. Naruto looks a little startled and bewildered and drops the kunai on the floor. Sasuke puts his keys on the table and takes his jacket off and hangs it up.  
  
"I just need a towel" Sasuke looks at Naruto "Would you?"  
  
Naruto nods before getting one out the bathroom, he walks back in to see Sasuke had lit the fire and was standing in front of it.  
  
"It's cold in here Naruto, last time I checked we had central heating" Sasuke takes the towel from him and dries his hair.  
  
"I....I need a change of cloths, I'll just go...." Sasuke walks towards there room  
  
"Don't" Naruto looks at him  
  
"I'm wet" Sasuke replies  
  
Naruto walks to the edge of the sofa bed and picks up a white t-shirt and boxer shorts "Here" Naruto hands them to him  
  
"I'll just use the bathroom" Sasuke smiles and walks off, leaving a very confused Naruto in the living room  
  
Sasuke is back moments later in dry close and relatively dry hair.  
  
"Naruto" Sasuke looks at him holding a bright yellow sock "I found your sock"  
  
Naruto smiles and takes it from him "I told you I left it at your house and not in the forest"  
  
"I'm sorry" Sasuke looks at him, tears in his eyes "I'm sorry Naruto"  
  
Naruto looks at him "It's me who should be sorry; I didn't mean to do the things I did"  
  
Sasuke sits down "I forgive you Naruto" He looks at him "If you forgive me"  
  
"Do you need to ask? Of cause I forgive you!" Naruto sits down next to him "I love you Sasuke"  
  
"I love you Naruto" Sasuke hugs Naruto "lets not fight or do anything stupid again"  
  
"Okay" Naruto replies hanging on to Sasuke  
  
"Errm Naruto"  
  
"Yeh" Naruto looks at him  
  
"Why is there a wired smell coming from our room?"  
  
"We need a new bed, you messed it up" Naruto replies  
  
"We can go bed shopping tomorrow"  
  
"Does that mean?" Naruto smiles  
  
"Always Naruto" Sasuke kisses Naruto softly  
  
"I think you will have to do that again" Naruto mones  
  
"Really" Sasuke teases "Maybe you should kiss me"  
  
"With pleasure" Naruto kisses him, lowering him down onto his back, Sasuke wraps his arms round him, returning every kiss with a sense of urgency, needing more and more. Naruto runs a hand threw Sasuke's raven hair.  
  
"Naruto" Sasuke gasps "I.....need you"  
  
Naruto smiles and begins to kiss him again, running his hand over his chest, Naruto is flipped on to his back as Sasuke kisses his neck, then reaches the bottom of Naruto's shirt and begins to pull it off. Naruto sits up slightly to allow his partner to take of his shirt, no sooner was it off, Naruto was in the process of taking Sasuke's off, kissing him more and more passionately.  
  
Sasuke runs his hand over Naruto's erection before removing his boxer shorts, exposing him. Naruto gasps as Sasuke touches him again, he mones in pleasure and begins to take off Sasuke's boxer shorts.  
  
"I just put those on" Sasuke says  
  
"They look good on you, but you look better naked" Naruto smiles and removes them.  
  
Sasuke kisses him and them works his way down to Naruto's throbbing arousal, Naruto mones as Sasuke takes him into his mouth.  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock  
  
Naruto glares at the door, as does Sasuke.  
  
"It could be important" Naruto mutters  
  
"I know" Sasuke sighs "We better put our cloths back on"  
  
Moments later they are both dressed and walking towards the door. Sasuke opens it to see Sakura and Kakashi standing there.  
  
"Told you Sasuke would be here" Kakashi mutters  
  
"What is it?" Sasuke glares at them  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, hay Naruto you okay? You look a little red" Kakashi smiles  
  
"I am fire" Naruto says threw his teath  
  
"Well as you know Sasuke is on suicide watch and leaving without even leaving the person who was watching you a note is not good"  
  
"I am not a dog" Sasuke mutters "And as I told her I am not going to be doing what I did again"  
  
Sasuke feels Naruto's hands slide round him as he puts his head on his shoulder.  
  
"Take your demon hands off MY Sasuke" Sakura screeches  
  
Naruto looks hurt by her words, but Sasuke looks mad as hell.  
  
"I'm his boyfriend, like I have been for the past few years, now will you BACK OFF" Sasuke sniggers  
  
"But he is just controlling you!" Sakura looks horrified "You can't be, what about me?" Sasuke has enough of her whining and turns his back to her and towards Naruto, h then kisses him deeply before looking back at her.  
  
"I have never and will never see you more than anything more than a friend. I wont even be that if you carry on insulting Naruto like that, got it?"  
  
Sakura nods before running away. Kakashi stands at the door and looks at them both.  
  
"I better get home, Ikura's making dinner and I can see I interrupted something" He jesters to both the boys lumps in there pants "See you at 8am, training"  
  
Kakashi sets off to sprint home.  
  
Naruto closes the door "8am, we are gonna have to go to sleep"  
  
"I know" Sasuke whines "Well at least we can sleep in the same bed, just holding each other" He smiles "And you made the bed, lets go to sleep Naruto""Death, that's is all you will get from me"

* * *

There you go, all done, please review, it was you guys who got me writing a sequel anyway! Any way hope you LIKED it next bit coming soon! 


	5. Lies

Lies  
  
Next bit! Thank you so much for all your comments! and I am glad to see some people understand that my spelling sucks, I do have a spell checker on my computer, if I see a red squiggle, I fix it! well anyways! NEXT!  
  
Warnings R was G but is now R  
  
Sasuke x Naruto  
  
=========== ====================================================================  
  
Sasuke and Naruto had just finished taking there old bed to the tip. It had taken Sasuke 3 days to get Naruto to walk into the room, and 5 minutes to get rid of there old bed. They decided to make there room look homier, the walls were still white and gloomy, the carpet was grey and dull. So it was time for them both to go shopping to get some stuff.  
  
They walked towards the furniture shop to look around, unfortunately the only furniture shop in Konaha was also the one where Sakura was working. Taking a deep breath they both walk in.  
  
"Hello sir how can I......" Sakura trails off "What do you want Demon?"  
  
"Sakura, you should know the law that the 4th put into place" Sasuke says calmly "And WE have come to buy a new bed, either help us or get someone else to help us"  
  
Sakura looks at him "It looks like I will help you two, follow me"  
  
Sakura shows them round various bedroom suites, the last one Naruto seemed to like.  
  
"I have always liked 4 post beds! We should get one Sasuke!" Naruto smiles at Sasuke  
  
"Okay, are you sure you like this one?" Sasuke asks  
  
"Do you like it" Naruto asks "You will be sleeping in it as well"  
  
Sakura shudders  
  
"Well to be honest Naruto, I prefer the Black 4 post bed over there, I had a good idea for our room"  
  
"You design our room then, I did design the living room" Naruto smiles  
  
"Sakura I want this bed" He points to the black metal one with red curtains "This wardrobe, that chest of draws and those bed tables" Sasuke smiles "We don't want them delivered give us them now and Naruto can carry them home"  
  
"WHHHHHH!" Naruto looks at him  
  
"Clones Naruto, use them" Sasuke sticks his tough out "How much?" Sasuke looks at Sakura  
  
"I'll get someone to get your things and then you can pay for it." Sakura glares at them both "Follow me please."  
  
Moments later, Naruto and his clones are carrying the furniture home, Sasuke had paid for the furniture and was now heading towards the carpet shop.  
  
Sakura watched Naruto and his clones walk down the street towards the apartment. Sakura had never been so discussed, she had never been so hurt......... She had never wanted to kill two people so much in her life. She wanted to feel loved now, she wanted someone to love her, the way she loved Sasuke. One name popped into her head, Rock Lee. She smiles to herself, she would get her revenge.  
  
========================================= =======================================  
  
Sasuke had finally picked the carpet he wanted, it was a cream colour and was very soft to walk on. He was sending the men round to Naruto now to fit the carpet, he had also given one of the men a note for Naruto to cover the new carpet with plastic, so the paint wouldn't get on it. Sasuke had gotten the pain colour he wanted, it was darker than the carpet, but would match it perfectly.  
  
He arrived home moments later, he walked in the bedroom to see Naruto had done what he asked but had left a note for him.  
  
"Mission came up, I'll be back in a couple of days, Kakashi insisted I do it, that guy can be so grumpy sometimes, and it's a right pain, well at least we get money for it ne? I know what your like with your shopping trips, bet you emptied our account. Well I'll be back sooner if I can, then I'll help you with our room. Love you!"  
  
Sasuke sets the note down on the table and grabs a paint tub.  
  
============================== ===================================================  
  
"What we doing again Lee?" Naruto asks looking at the shiny haired boy  
  
"Mission silly, didn't I tell you what Kakashi wanted?" Lee replies smiling  
  
"Something about getting what we deserve" Naruto replies "I hope it's Ramen" Naruto grins "A big one!!!"  
  
"Something like that" Rock Lee replies walking towards the cave.  
  
"When will we be back, I promised to help Sasuke out with the bedroom, I just left the furniture boxed in the living room, I don't wanna be away too long"  
  
"That depends on the mission" Lee looks at him "How well we all do"  
  
"Oh, okay" Naruto replies  
  
They walk into the cave where Lee sits down on a rock, Naruto sits next to him.  
  
The hours it seemed dragged by, they had been sat they for 3 hours in complete silence. Naruto had counted the cracks in the wall, ceiling and floor, he had recited the alphabet backwards so now he was a master of it.  
  
"Hay Lee, I'm gonna go home, this mission sucks, I refuse to be part of it." Naruto stands up  
  
"You can't go!" Lee stands up  
  
"Why the hell not?" Naruto narrows his eyes  
  
"Because we have to find a stone in here that only light up at night!" Lee looks around  
  
"Oy, its 11pm, as I said, this mission sucks and I am going home" Naruto walks towards the exit, then he begins to feel faint, he puts a hand to his head to find he had blood on his hand, he looks round at Lee, who is holding a large rock and smiling.  
  
"Lee" Naruto mutters before falling to the ground.  
  
================================== =============================================  
  
"Well, well, well, look who is wak'in up!" Ino smiles at him  
  
"Ino" Naruto mutters "Where am I?  
  
"My house" She replies smiling  
  
"What happened to me?" Naruto sits up rubbing his head "How long have I been out"  
  
"Rock Lee knocked you out cold so about a day then Sakura drugged you so she could hurt you, and you was out for 3 days, so all in all I would say about 5 days. Sakura really was going to hurt you" She says plainly "But I couldn't allow that"  
  
Naruto smiles at her  
  
"I would like to do the hurting myself" She smiles and takes out a kunai  
  
Naruto looks in horror at Ino; he grin was so evil, her eyes filled with murderess intent.  
  
"Sasuke was mine and you took him from me, the forehead girl thought she could kill you and have Sasuke all to her self. Well that's not gonna happen now is it? No because I killed her, along with fuzzy eyebrows."  
  
Naruto could hardly believe what she was saying, he knew Ino had temper....but this?  
  
"Oh don't look so shocked." Ino takes a step closer "It will all be over soon"  
  
=================================== =============================================  
  
End of that part, thank you all so much for your reviews, especially the ones that told me they didn't care about my grammar and spelling, you are right, it's the story that counts, not the "pretty" bits. 


	6. Betrayal

Betrayal

Naruto x Sasuke

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with the manga and anime.

This is the next bit for you all to read, hope you like it!

=============================================================

Sakura ran round to Sasuke's place as fast as her legs could carry her, it was 5 days since Ino had clobbered her and drugged her. She got to the door and banged furiously on it.

"Naruto you lost your keys again?" Sasuke muffled voice comes from the other side of the door, he opens it.

"Honestly Naruto your-----" he looks to see Sakura stood there "What do you want?"

"I'm so sorry Sasuke!" She has tears down her face "It's my entire fault!"

"What the hell are you talking about" Sasuke glares at her

"It's Naruto...."

"You better come in" Sasuke says letting her threw the door, he walks threw to the bathroom and picks up a paint brush "You better be quick, as you can see I am busy"

"I.....I did something terrible, I never meant for it to get out of hand, I only wanted to scare him away from you"

"You're making no sense! What have you done?" Sasuke turns to look at her

"I told Rock Lee I would sleep with him if he took Naruto to a cave, I told him to give Naruto the message from Kakashi to say it was a mission." She pauses "Rock Lee knocked him out and I drugged him so he would sleep while we moved him to my cellar. But Ino Pig found out ranting about how she loved you more, she knocked me out and drugged me, that was 5 days ago, I don't know where they could be, I'm so sorry"

Sasuke drops the paint brush "So you kidnapped him, drugged him and let someone else take him! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!" Sasuke yells running out the door "If he is in any way hurt, I will kill you"

"I'm sorry...." She mutters falling to the ground in tears.

=========================== =================================

The first place Sasuke went to was Shikimaru, he knew he had been seeing Ino on and off and explained the situation to him.

"I didn't think Ino was capable of something like that" Shikimaru begins "I know she was mad about, you and Naruto but then she was cool with it, said she wished you luck"

"But now he is gone, and we know what Ino can be like when she gets angry at something, please help me find him" Sasuke looks at him with so much emotion in his eyes, Shikimaru just had to say yes.

"Okay, but this is really troublesome you know" He says grabbing his jacket

As soon as they are out of Shikimaru's house they waste no time going to check Ino's house, her mother said she had gone away on a trip and didn't know when she would be back, they stand outside the flower shop.

"How about her favourite place's do you know any?" Sasuke asks

"I know a lot of them, but I don't know I we can get round them all in one day" Shikimaru says

"Well we have to try, Naruto's life may be in danger!"

========================== ==================================

"Ino! Think about what you are doing, if you kill me they will hunt you down" Naruto looks at her "Please Ino, think about what you are doing!"

"I know what I am doing Naruto" She slaps him hard round the face "I know very well what I am doing!"

"Ino...." Naruto looks at her more closely, she has a nasty grin on her face as well as a variety or weapons all over the place. Ino picks up a Kunai and begins to but various little cuts all over Naruto's body... ... ...

================================ ============================

"Where are they?!" Sasuke looks at Shikimaru

"There is only one other place I can think of" Shikimaru sets off in the direction of the forest.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asks

"A hut in the forest that me and Ino used to use" Shikimaru begins to run "Hurry up, it has a Jitsu on it so it fades at night"

Sasuke chases after him towards the forest, they see the hut in site and run threw the door. Walking threw the door he sees Naruto chained to the wall bleeding, instantly he is filled with rage.

"Naruto!" Sasuke runs towards him

"Sasuke" Naruto says weekly

"It's okay, I'm here now" Sasuke smiles "I will have you home soon"

"Trap" Naruto forces out "It's a trap"

================================== ==========================

"Sakura" Kakashi looks at her "Are you out of your damn mind! You know Sasuke is VERY emotional right now and you told him that! Why didn't you come to me first?!!"

"Sensei, I'm sorry, its just I needed to tell Sasuke" Sakura looks at him "We have to help them"

"I cant believe you would do such a stupid thing!" Kakashi glares at her "I cant believe you would do something so stupid?!"

"I know and I am very sorry" Sakura brakes down "I didn't mean for all this to happen, I'm really sorry"

Kakashi glares at her and walks out the room.

"I want to help sensei!" Sakura yells "Please"

"You have done enough!" Kakashi spits back.

He goes strait to Tsunade to tell her the situation, not 15 minutes have passed and search parties have been formed to look for Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi, Ikura and Gai have been told to cover the forest area with various other ninja.

"This is not good" Ikura mutters

"I know" Gai looks at Kakashi "Looks like we have 2 very stupid students"

Kakashi remains silent.

They rush threw the trees and catch sight of some tracks, the 3 ninja's drop to the ground and look at them.

"Sasuke has help" Kakashi states "And the tracks seem to be getting faster, they must be in a hurry"

"My guess would be that Sasuke took someone close to Ino, maybe that fat kid?" Gai suggests "No he would leave crisp trails, maybe Shikimaru"

"That's what I think" Ikura says "These tracks are very erratic, they lead off in three different directions"

"Meaning there is only one true destination" Kakashi looks at them "I'll take the middle, Gai take the left and Ikura right, if its going no where mark it and them find the one who is going the right way"

"Hai"

They run off in 3 different directions following the tracks.

=========================== =================================

"Trap?" Sasuke now has Naruto away from the wall

"Shikimaru....." Naruto pants "Loves me"

Sasuke's eyes widen as he sees Ino and Shikimaru blocking the only exit to the hut, Ino smiles at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, will you come with me and let Shikimaru have Naruto there?"

"No" Sasuke says coldly "Get out of my way"

"I would say that this is not worth my time, but I do want that boy there" Shikimaru smiles "By my count you have about 2 options, I wonder if you will choose the right one"

"I would NEVER give Naruto to you!" Sasuke's Sharingan comes into play "I thought you was my friend!"

"Well we all have a dark side" Shikimaru smiles taking a step forward, kunai in hand.

Sasuke backs off, he somehow had to protect Naruto and himself _and _get out of the damn hut. Sasuke knows he has no weapons, all he has is his abilities. He glares at them both, they stand their with the same triumphant grin on there faces.

"You two are made for each other" Sasuke spits "your both spineless cowards and complete bastards, I don't want you Ino and your not taking Naruto from me."

"Well" Ino smiles "If I cant have you, no one can, same goes for Naruto, right Shikimaru?"

Shikimaru's eyes narrow "Defiantly."

Shikimaru jumps in the air and throws shrunken at them both, Ino runs forward and tries to kick Sasuke into the shuriken. Sasuke flips back with Naruto in his arms, he sees the shuriken but the best he can do is move to the side, one shuriken planted in his leg. Ino smiles and showers them with kunai.

"**Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu!!" **Sasuke performs the Jitsu knocking all the kunai away and also causing Ino's hair to get a little frizzled and burnt. He quickly makes 2 clones, one of Naruto and the other of himself. He makes them lay on the ground protectively round each other while he hides with Naruto.

"You bastard!" Ino yells at the clone "You have ruined my hair!"

While Ino and Shikimaru advance towards the clone's Sasuke quietly opens the door and makes a run for it out of the hut. He runs threw the forest cradling Naruto close to his chest.

"Sasuke" Naruto looks up at him "I.....I'm gonna die aren't I?"

"Shut up dobe! Your not!" Sasuke increases his speed, by now Ino and Shikimaru have probably found the clones and are hurtling after him.

============================== ============================

"That bastard! I thought only Naruto did things like that!" Ino growls

"We will get them!" Shikimaru glares at the door

"We wont get them by standing here, lets move it!" Ino yells

She dashes out the door closely followed by Shikimaru.

================================ ==========================

Well that's it for now, I am very sorry about the wait for this one!

Thank you all for your kind words and reviews, the next chapter will be the last! But I would like 10 reviews before I put it up! I like the attention you see!


	7. We Wont Cry

We Won't Cry......

Naruto is not mine

This is the final chapter hope you enjoy! Thank you all for your reviews!

Sorry for the very long update, my p.c arrived, broke, so I had to fix it, stupid delivery people!

* * *

Sasuke was badly hurt, there was no two ways round it, he would die and he knew it. After all that had happened his body was not able to take a fight, not like what was going on. He had a Kunai in his side, 3 in his leg and 2 in his back, he couldn't deflect kunai any longer. Using his body was the only way he could shield Naruto.

"Give up Sasuke" Shikimaru hissed "He is as good as mine"

Sasuke looked behind him, Naruto was coughing up blood badly.

"He'd die before he was yours" Sasuke smiled,

Ino threw more kunai at Sasuke, the world then went black.

Naruto stood in front of the cage, he knew something was wrong when the fox before him started to fade.

"Hay fox" Naruto looked at him

"Don't 'Hay fox' me" He looked at Naruto

"I.....I wanted to ask you something"

"What?"

"If I was to realise this seal, would you live?"

Kyuubi looked shocked

"I know I am dieing, and I know you are" Naruto looked at the ground "But you have always helped me threw things, always comforted me in your own way, I don't want you to die, Kyuubi"

Kyuubi was very shocked, the boy before him, he never thought he would be so .......so nice.

"I know you are not a monster, well you are, but you haven't been what I expected, both of us shouldn't die."

"Naruto" Kyuubi begins "If the seal is to be broken, yes I would live, but wouldn't you fear for the safety of your friends?"

Naruto laughs "Really Fox, you should know what they have just done, I thought I had friends, but they are killing me"

Kyuubi sees the sorrow in Naruto's eyes, he knows he is hurt "I'll kill them all Naruto."

Naruto grabs his side and staggers towards the gate and reaches up for the seal "Goodbye, my friend" Naruto falls to the ground, ripping the paper seal. "Sasuke.......I love you"

The gates open, Kyuubi picks up the boy before him and moves him out of the way.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke screams "Why should I live and he die!" Sasuke begins to cry un controllably

"Sasuke, you will be okay"

"SHUT UP ITS YOUR FAULT!" Sasuke screams at Sakura "Its your fault"

Sakura looks at him, then walks out of the room.

A red haze begins to stream out of Naruto' body to the window, Sasuke had his head buried in the chest of Naruto's dead body didn't hear or see a thing.

"It's the fox!" A hysterical person screams

"He's been relised! That no good kid Naruto relised him!" A man glares at the fox

* * *

Outside the hospital, chaos was arising, Kyuubi was out, thrashing his tails, destroying everything but the hospital.

"FOOLISH MORTALS!" Kyuubi bellows "IT WAS NARUTO WHO KEPT YOU SAFE FROM ME, BUT YOU KILLED HIM! HA HA HA HA HA! NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU! NO ONE!!!"

Tsunade watched in horror as the village was ripped to shreds, she ran as fast as she could to a building opposite the fox. She had to stop him, she was the village protector, she had to save everyone.

"Kyuubi!" Tsunade yells

The fox looks round to see the woman stood before him.

"What do you want woman?" Kyuubi grins "Going to seal me in another child, going to make that Childs life hell as well?"

Tsunade looks at the fox "Naruto, he is dead isn't he?"

"Why should you care woman?"

"He.....he..." Tears began to stream down her face "He told me to take my place as my grandfather did, he told me only I could protect Konaha, he told me......he told me....." Sobs began to rack her body.

Kyuubi watched as the woman cried, falling to her knees.

"Please, I beg of you, don't destroy the place Naruto swore me to protect" Tsunade stood up, tears still flowing freely from her eyes.

"Why would he want to protect a place where his friends betrayed him, tried to kill him and his lover?"

Tsunade looked up at the great fox "Not all of them betrayed him, SOME OF US LOVED HIM LIKE A BROTHER!" She pauses to wipe the tears away "I loved him like a brother, he was one of the ones nominated to be the next Hokage."

"Don't talk lies woman, you know as well as I do that because of me they would never allow him to gain that title" Kyuubi glares at her.

"Have you ever got out before now?"

"No" He replies

"That's why he was nominated, he can keep a demon under control, complete his missions with style and on time, can protect people, he was a truly amazing man."

Kyuubi looks at her "I will leave this village when I have found the ones responsible for Nartuto's death." With that he shrunk and took the form of a man with long red hair and red eyes "You can tell them you sealed me in the body of a fire ninja"

Tsunade nodded in agreement

"Naruto is to be given a worriers funeral tomorrow to honor his life, his lover can then choose to go with Naruto or stay in this pitiful realm."

* * *

The next day a man with long red hair was stood at the funeral ground along with Naruto's better friends.

"My name is Kyuubi, I am Naruto's older brother." He looks around the crowed "I see that some of you here have turned up for the free food and drink, I will tell you now, get lost."

The crowed shifts as half of them leave Kyuubi smiles.

"I see that some of you are here because you are sorry for what you did to my brother, leave now, you should have showed him compassion while he was alive, I hope the guilt haunts you forever" His words bellow threw the crowed and more of them leave. Scanning the crowed once more, he sees his true friends stood there.

"Naruto was a boy filled with love and happiness, he was that 4th son and a wonderful individual." He pauses "He also had the fate the have the demon fox within him, he had very few friends to begin with and often talked to me about his sorrow. You are stood there wondering how could he tell me these things, you have never seen me before. You have, you have all seen me, if not in books or other pictures. I am the demon fox."

He smiles "He valued you all, before he died he asked me to tell you all something, actually he asked me to tell you all this a very long time ago." He started himself up and put a bag down next to him. "He wanted me to give these out on his funeral, so he could see your faces."

Putting his hand in the bag he pulled out the first item, his frog purse. "To the owners of the ramin store, he loved your food and you always admired his frog purse, he leaves this to you."

The girl from the ramin store walks up and takes it crying

"He also said not to cry" Kyuubi smiles "or be scared"

Kyuubi continued to hand out the various items until he came to the last 3.

"Tsunade, he wanted you to have this back, he knew it was precious to you" He hands her the necklace Naruto had won in the bet.

"Iruka, he wanted you to have his sleeping cap, I know Naruto was the son you never had...." He pauses "I am sorry for what I did to your parents"

"Finally Sasuke, he wanted you to have this, I do not know what is in this, he only told me what it was just before he died. His last words were of you, he loved you to his grave."

Sasuke couldn't hold the tears in any longer, in the box was wedding rings, he fell to his knees.

* * *

The funeral lasted 3 hours with the party afterwards lasting until the early hours of the morning. Sasuke was sat at Naruto's grave, silently crying. He had lost what he loved again, he hated that he was alive, he wanted death to take him, he wanted to be with Naruto.

Kyuubi walked up behind the raven haired boy.

"I know how you feel Sasuke, when I lost my mate......I was just like you"

"Kyuubi" Sasuke wipes the tears away "Kill me, I want to be with him, please, let me be with him"

"Are you sure you want to die Sasuke, there is no telling where he is you know"

"I'm sure, I want to be with him, just promise me one thing"

"What?"

"Burry me with him, and kill those who wronged him, I'm an avenger, and I want him avenged, and I choose his brother to do this."

"I'm Not Re—"

"You are the closest family he has" Sasuke whispers something and falls to the ground dead

"Death jitsu hu? That kid really was serious."

Owari

* * *

That's it all done, thank you all for your support, the other stories are getting wrote now, so keep a look out for them, thank you all for reading.


End file.
